Hambo, tú y yo
by KeyMomsen
Summary: Marceline y Bonnibel vuelven después de recuperar a Hambo de manos de Maja. Cuando la vampiresa descubra que Bubblegum ha intercambiado su camiseta para recuperar su peluche tomará una importante decisión. One-Shot inspirado en el final de Sky Witch y en la portada del Fanfic.


**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Tal y como prometí, aquí os traigo un pequeño One-Shot inspirado en el dibujo que me hizo Loa por mi cumpleaños (su Tumblr es zombie-abadeer, y también es seguidora de Bubbline). Se suponía que debía subirlo justo después de acabar el fanfic de Una Rosa Es Una Rosa, pero digamos que con la llegada de las vacaciones me he tomado un largo descanso en lo referente a la escritura. **

**El one-shot está inspirado en el capítulo de Sky Witch, y se trata de lo ocurrido después de que Marceline y PB recuperen a Hambo. Espero que os guste :D **

**PD: mi Tumblr es Suerte de Infelicidad, y ahí cuelgo poesías, reflexiones, y hasta alguna foto curiosa de vez en cuando. Además, es el lugar perfecto para echarme la bronca si tardo en actualizar, así que deberíais visitarlo :D **

* * *

Aún recordaba la calidez del cuerpo de Bonnibel sujeta en mi espalda cuando aterricé en su rosada habitación de nuevo. La suavidad de sus manos alrededor de mi cintura había dejado un extraño cosquilleo que no había logrado desaparecer.

- Aquí estamos al fin – dije en cuanto mis pies se posaron en el suelo y la princesa pudo soltarse.

Era medio día cuando le pedí ayuda a Bonnie para un asuntillo personal con cierta bruja llamada Maja. Realmente, cuando me dirigí a su castillo no sabía si aceptaría o no. Hacía tiempo solíamos salir muy a menudo, eso era cierto, sin embargo, de alguna manera nuestra relación se había deteriorado a lo largo de los años.

Mentiría si dijese que yo sola no podría haberme hecho cargo de las trampas de la bruja, pero me era totalmente imposible admitir que me moría de ganas por verla.

- Toma, sé que estás impaciente por abrazar a Hambo otra vez – Bonnibel me tendió a mi viejo amigo y en mis ojos comenzaron a aparecer lágrimas que resultaron saladas cuando aterrizaron en mi boca.

Abracé a Hambo fuertemente. Un botón de su ojo se había roto, pero la textura de su piel era la misma. Me atrevería a decir, que incluso su olor era el mismo: una cierta extraña mezcla de tierra y polvo, con cierto toque de antiguo. Era como zambullirse en un armario de buenos recuerdos.

Inevitablemente, no pude evitar comparar a Ash con Bonnibel. Mientras que uno me engañó y me separó de mi querido viejo amigo, la otra había conseguido recuperarlo, a pesar de que al principio considerase toda aquella expedición algo exagerada e inútil. ¿Y con quién había decidido yo salir? Con el idiota y traidor. Muchas veces me preguntaba qué había hecho con mi vida en estos 1000 años.

- Ya estás de vuelta en casa – susurré a Hambo, aunque pude ver cómo a la princesa se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa que acompañaba a sus ojos inmersos en ternura – Muchas gracias, Bonnie, de verdad.

- No es nada, Marceline – respondió sonrojándose – En realidad, me lo he pasado bastante bien. Deberíamos… Ya sabes. Salir más y todo eso.

- ¡Claro! – contesté sorprendida de que fuese la misma Chicle quien me estuviese proponiendo vernos, cuando era siempre yo la que tenía que buscar cualquier excusa para intentar verla – Podría enseñarte mi nueva canción. O podríamos ir al cine. O a comer helado de fresa. No sé, ¿qué más te gusta hacer estos días, aparte de ocuparte de tu reino e investigar cosas científicas?

- Pues en mi tiempo libre suelo contar hasta el infinito e ir escribiendo los números en una libreta. Mira, por aquí tengo una, te la puedo enseñar si quieres. Me podrías ayudar, e incluso podríamos jugar a escoger dos números al azar y multiplicarlos – mi rostro debió de volverse más pálido que de costumbre ante la sola mención de tener que hacer algo relacionado con las matemáticas, ya que Bonnibel se rio inmediatamente – Es broma, Marceline, no tienes que poner esa cara. No soy tan friki como crees. Un helado y cine estará bien.

- Vale, me habías asustado – respondí aliviada mientras suspiraba – Y no pienso que seas friki. Osea, sí lo pienso, pero no una mala friki al estilo de Maja. Eres una friki de las guays.

- ¿Hay frikis guays? – preguntó Bonnie con curiosidad.

- Pues claro. ¿O es que acaso no me has visto? – contesté levantando las cejas sugerentemente, haciendo reír a la princesa.

Se hizo un extraño silencio entre ambas. No del tipo de silencio incómodo, que no sabes qué hacer para romperlo lo más pronto posible, sino el tipo que no te importa que dure, un silencio reconfortante, como la noche para un vampiro o una manta en invierno para un ser de sangre caliente.

Me quedé mirándola unos segundos, encontrando ese bienestar en sus ojos, en la pequeña curvatura de su nariz, en sus labios que mordía sin saber bien a dónde mirar o qué decir y en su pelo sin peinar metido a toda prisa dentro del abrigo. Quedé contemplándola, sintiéndome en casa, y dándome cuenta de todo lo que había tenido siempre junto a mí pero que no había sido capaz de ver.

- Bueno. Creo que va siendo hora de que vuelva a casa y te deje dormir de una vez – anuncié finalmente.

- Sí, claro, descansar. Supongo que hasta las princesas tenemos que dormir de vez en cuando – dijo Bonnibel sin mucho entusiasmo.

Bonnibel me acompañó hasta la ventana y justo cuando iba a salir me di la vuelta para hablarle una última vez.

- No te preocupes, no le diré a la princesa Harapos que dijiste aquellas cosas sobre ella – dije con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro – será nuestro pequeño secreto.

La princesa sonrió ampliamente y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó al alféizar de la ventana y depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla.

- Buenas noches, Marcy.

En cuanto comencé a sentir el rubor de mis mejillas crecer sin control me precipité al exterior levitando, con Hambo aún agarrado fuertemente. Hacía tanto tiempo que Bonnie no me llamaba Marcy que ya apenas recordaba el sonido de aquellas letras en sus labios. Pero, de nuevo, me había vuelto a invadir aquella inolvidable sensación de calidez, que ocasionaba un curioso contraste con el cosquilleo que había comenzado a recorrerme el cuerpo entero, desde los talones hasta la cabeza, cuando sentí aquellos labios sobre mi mejilla.

Subí levitando hasta la terraza del castillo y me quedé allí, mirando a la luna, con la mano apoyada en la mejilla y Hambo fuertemente apretado contra mi pecho.

- ¿Has visto que chica tan genial, viejo amigo? Te ha rescatado ella sola. ¿Y has visto que labios? Eran tan suaves… Justo como su piel. Y ese olor a fresas cuando me abrazaba mientras la llevaba volando era demasiado comestible, diría yo – comencé a relatarle a mi único oyente – Aún no puedo creer que alguien como Bonnie quiera realmente salir conmigo en más ocasiones. No tenemos nada que ver la una con la otra, somos totalmente distintas, y, aun así, ella estaba contenta con la idea de volver a verme de nuevo. ¿Cuándo crees que podré verla otra vez, Hambo? Realmente ya me muero de ganas. ¿Sabes? El tiempo se pasa más rápido de lo normal cuando estoy junto a ella. Estoy segura de que estos mil años me habrían parecido tan solo cien si en lugar de estar con el idiota de Ash hubiese estado con ella. Aunque claro, no creo que Bonnie hubiese querido. Bastante tiene con aguantarme de vez en cuando y ni siquiera quejarse. ¿Qué crees que estará haciendo ahora? Seguro que está dormida. Pero es que, realmente, me muero de ganas por verla de nuevo. Sí, ya sé que no puedo morir, hablaba en sentido metafórico, pero me gustaría mucho verla. ¿Sabes? Creo que voy a bajar de nuevo. Si está dormida, me iré, y si no… Si no está dormida diré que se me ha olvidado algo y que he venido a buscarlo, y quizás consiga quedarme hablando con ella un ratito más.

Le di un fuerte abrazo a Hambo, como agradecimiento por escucharme en mis momentos de más necesidad, y comencé a levitar de vuelta a la habitación de Bonnie. Sin embargo, cuando llegue a la ventana, que seguía abierta, las luces estaban apagadas.

- Parece que ya se ha dormido… - le comuniqué en susurros a Hambo – Tal vez deberíamos volver otro día.

- ¿Marceline, eres tú? – escuché una voz que provenía de dentro de la habitación.

- Sí – contesté rápidamente, buscando mentalmente cualquier excusa para no sonar como una acosadora en potencia – lo siento, Bonnie, creí que había perdido algo, pero ya lo he encontrado, así que creo que puedo volver a casa.

La princesa salió de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, donde la luz de la luna iluminó su rostro. No parecía haber conseguido dormir antes de la interrupción, por lo que me quedé tranquila. Al menos no la había despertado.

- Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Me alegro de que lo hayas…

- Bonnie, ¿y tú camiseta? – la interrumpí bruscamente.

Chicle miró hacia el suelo, algo avergonzada, y cruzó los brazos, visiblemente incómoda.

- Bueno, verás… - intentó explicar – realmente es una tontería…

- No pasa nada, no te gusta, lo pillo. Es tan solo que dijiste que la usabas como pijama, así que me extrañó no vértela puesta, pero no pasa nada, de verdad. Me alegra que la sigas conservando y no la hayas usado para hacer tu propio Hambo – tranquilicé a Bonnie para que no se sintiese mal por no usarla.

- ¡No! ¡La uso siempre, de verdad! O más bien, la usaba – la princesa suspiró, ante mi mirada confundida – Verás, hoy mismo la llevaba puesta, cuando viniste a por mí para ir a buscar a Maja. Por eso, cuando me enteré de que la bruja había comprado a Hambo legalmente, no me quedó otra que intercambiarlo por algo. ¿Y qué era lo que tenía más valor de todo lo que llevaba encima? Tú camiseta. Lo siento, Marceline, tuve que intercambiarla. Sabía lo mucho que significaba Hambo para ti, y no pude dejar que la bruja se lo quedase.

- Vaya, PB, lo siento. Era un regalo, y lo has perdido por mi culpa – dije sin saber muy bien qué responder. Realmente, me sentía fatal en aquel instante.

- No te preocupes, pasaré un par de noches sin dormir muy bien mientras me intento acostumbrar, pero eso es todo. Soy una princesa. Estamos hechas para soportar incluso la pérdida de nuestro pijama favorito – contestó Bonnie intentando hacerme sentir mejor, sin embargo, no se puede decir que lo estuviese consiguiendo.

Comencé a levitar boca abajo, dándole vueltas a una idea en mi mente a la par que le daba vueltas a mi propio cuerpo en el aire. Al fin, decidí que era la mejor opción, y sujeté a Hambo frente a mi cara con ambas manos, para poder hablarle directamente.

- Lo siento, amigo. Sé que nos acabamos de reencontrar, y de verdad que te echaba de menos después de tantos años, pero hay alguien que te necesita más que yo en estos momentos.

Acto seguido, le tendí el peluche a Bonnie con una mano temblorosa. Parte de mí no quería desprenderse de él pasase lo que pasase, pero en el fondo sabía que si hacía aquello me sentiría mejor.

- ¿Para mí? – preguntó Chicle sorprendida – Pero Marceline, es Hambo. Es tú Hambo. Lo acabas de recuperar. No puedo aceptarlo.

- En este momento, tú lo necesitas más que yo – concluí – Además, será solo temporal. Iré a visitar de nuevo a aquella maldita bruja y traeré de vuelta tu camiseta. Te lo prometo.

- Pero, aun así, yo…

Bonnibel dudó unos segundos, pero, finalmente, cogió a Hambo y lo abrazó, primero algo insegura, luego fuertemente, mientras aspiraba su aroma.

- Huele a Marceline – concluyó finalmente para, acto seguido, sonrojarse al ser consciente de lo que había dicho – No es que me guste olerte, osea sí, hueles bien, pero no creas que voy oliéndote como si fuese una friki o una acosadora o algo por el estilo. Es decir, ni a ti ni a nadie.

No pude evitar reírme ante el nerviosismo de Bonnie, que aún tenía a Hambo abrazado fuertemente.

- No te preocupes, Chicle, lo he pillado. Tú también hueles bien. Las fresas me gustan.

De nuevo, se hizo el silencio, mientras un rubor creciente se intuía en las mejillas de ambas. Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando escuché la voz de Bonnie de nuevo.

- Marcy, ¿te gustaría quedarte a dormir? – preguntó repentinamente – Mi cama es muy grande, y así podríamos compartir a Hambo.

En un primer momento, no supe qué decir. La idea de dormir abrazada a Bonnibel me aterrorizaba, pero no podía esperar a que llegase el momento. Sin embargo, ¿estaría bien si la abrazaba, sin más? Es decir, podría hacerme la dormida, y deslizar un brazo sobre ella despreocupadamente, pero sabía que me pondría demasiado nerviosa y que al final pasaría la noche entera sin moverme, totalmente tensa y rígida como una piedra.

- Sí, claro, me encantaría. Es decir, no necesito dormir, ya que soy una vampiresa y todo eso, pero a veces lo hago y es guay. O sea, no me importaría hacerlo esta noche – intenté explicarme, hasta me di cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho era tan solo decir cosas sin sentido que habían comenzado a sonar como algo más – Dormir, me refiero.

Bonnibel se rio de mi nerviosismo y se volvió a meter en la cama, dejando a Hambo entre ambas.

No diré que fuese tarea fácil. Al comienzo, estaba totalmente rígida, mirando al techo, e incluso me parecía estar levitando unos centímetros por encima de la cama. Sin embargo, en cuanto comencé a escuchar la respiración acompasada de Bonnie comencé a relajarme. Parecía tan natural, tan cómodo y confortable dormir junto a ella, el tacto de su mano sobre la mía, aquel comestible olor a fresas impregnando las sábanas, su pelo acariciando mi piel, que apenas me di cuenta cuando, no sé en qué momento de la noche, habíamos cambiado tanto de posición que ahora ella se encontraba durmiendo sobre mi pecho. Podía sentir su corazón palpitar y el aire que exhalaba en cada respiración hacía cosquillas en mi piel. Lentamente, me acerqué para darle un suave beso en la frente, ante el cual Bonnie sonrió levemente para seguidamente abrazarme con más fuerza.

- ¿Sabes, Hambo? – le susurré a mi viejo amigo, que Bonnibel aún sostenía en su abrazo – Creo que no eres el único al que he recuperado hoy.


End file.
